Inventive concepts relates to a pellicle for extreme ultraviolet light exposure, a photomask assembly, and a method of manufacturing the pellicle. More particularly, inventive concepts relate to a pellicle for extreme ultraviolet light exposure over an extended period of time in an extreme ultraviolet light exposure environment, a photomask assembly, and a method of manufacturing the pellicle.
The pellicle may be placed over a photomask with a desired (or alternatively, predetermined) gap to help protect a surface of the photomask from external particles. The pellicle is desired to remain free from deformation or breakage for a set period of time or longer when exposed to light during a lithography process. There is a desire for a pellicle that can tolerate prolonged exposure to hydrogen plasma when exposed to ultraviolet light during a lithography process.